Lies
by Allycat2090
Summary: She was a liar. She'd been lying from the start, and continued to lie to them, to him. And Kouji wouldn't have that. She wouldn't lie to him anymore after tonight. After the end of the anime, My first Digimon Fanfic, FLAMERS STAY AWAY!


Ohayo Minna! Sorry I havn't updated the other stories but I'm waiting for 1 more review on 'The Sakura Children' and 5 more on 'Mysterious Mikan'. Anyways, my 1st Digimon Fanfic and (hopefully) not my last. Enjoys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters, only the OOCs used.

Zoe's P.O.V.

BAM! My green eyes flew open to the slam of doors and crashes of glass. I sat up and started shaking. I looked at the alarm clock and shivered when the red numbers read, '5:55 a.m.'. Otou-sama was home. Early.

"Izumi! Get your worthless, mistake of an existence out here right now!" he yelled. I shaily stood up and stumbled to my door. If I didn't do as he ordered, Otou-sama would either come for me or go after Okaa-san…and I couldn't let that happen again. I walked out and stood before him.

"H-hai Otou-sma?" I stuttered. SLAP! He back handed me across the face. I held my left hand over the abused skin. "You worthless existence! How dare you call ME that. You are to call me Akatsuki-sama!" He yelled. I got on my knees and bowed to him. "Hai Akatsuki-sama." I whispered. He nodded, finding my submissiod to be the appropreate response. I'd long since stopped trying to reason with him.

"Now, how should I punish you?" he muttered, more to himself than to me. That didn't stop me from flinching away. And that was the snapping point. He took the belt around his waist off, grabbed my arm, and lashed out.

My P.O.V.

Izumi screamed as the belt made contact with her shoulder, tearing the shirt in that spot and making a bloody gash. She immediately fell to the floor and put her hands over her head, leaving her back open to . He lashed out again, another gash adding to her already scarred back. Another and another followed after it and Izumi continued to scream, tears pouring from her eyes. When the lashings stopped and it was silent, Izumi hesitently looked up. was walking to his bedroom, (Me: Stumbling is more like It.), completely forgetting the reason why he had called her out. didn't say anthing as her husband passed her and passed out on their bed. She walked over to her daughter and helped her up and to her room. While walked to the bathroom to get the First-Aid Kit, Izumi stood infront of her full length mirror and observed the gashes on her back. Some criss-crossed, others were in parralel lines. Izumi looked at her alarm clock for the time, sighing in exasperation when it read, '6:15 a.m.' (Since I don't know when students in Japan are supposed to go to school, I'm just gonna say school starts 7:00 a.m.) She'd have to be at school soon.

"Izumi…" whispered. Izumi took off her shirt, (What remained of it), in response. Izumi waited patiently for her mother to sit on the bed and winced when the alchohal used to make sure scratches don't get inffected, (What's it called again? I can't remember.), was applied to the gashes on her back, trying not to shrink away from the torture. "Izumi, these are gonna leave scars. I know how you want me to stay out of the line of fire, how you think your 16 year old body will be able to hold…but sooner or later, you're gonna end up in the hospital because of this." whispered. Once her mother stiched up the gashes and bandaged them, she looked at Izumi's alarm clock. '6:30 a.m.' "Get dressed, I'll drive you to school. You'll be early." ordered. Then it was only Izumi and her dark room. Izumi truned on her desk lamp and got ready. She walked over to the dresser across the room and pulled out a red, long sleeved, polo shirt that stopped 2 inches below her waist and put it on. Then slipped on some blackjeans, and her usual purple shoes. She sighed quietly as she brushed her hair. Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi were gonna pester her about why she hadn't walked to school with them, untill Takuya said something stupid, which would prompt Kouji to say a snappy remark, which would take the spotlight off of her for the day. She picked up her black messenger bag and her cell-phone before she walked out her bedroom door and out the front door, to her mom's black BMW. She checked her purple cell-phone as she climbed in, shut the door, strapped herself in, and they drove off. Oh yeah. She'd be early. Izumi sighed again.

'This is what? The 1 thousanth time I've had to lie to them? Mom's right, I'm probably gonna end up in the hospital soon.' She thought as she watched the familiar passing scenary. Izumi fixed her sleeves and her shirt again as her mom parked the car. 'This way I won't worry the guys.' She thought. Izumi kissed her Mom's cheek good-bye as she hopped out and watched it drive away. She turned and stared at Tokyo High for a moment before slowly walking inside the school and dissapearing inside. 'This way, I won't worry Kouji.'

Ohayo Minna-san! I know, poor Izumi. Please forgive me and Review! Review, review, review! (You know you want to! ;))


End file.
